The New Agent
by Aos.is.life
Summary: In this fic we see the agents go through the process of formimg The Secret Warriors, while also trying to fight The Red Room and maybe even recruit a new agent in the process. All of the cast will be present and Ward will be in later chapters.
1. Track Her

**Hey everyone, this is my 1st fan fiction so bear with me! I do accept constructive criticism but please no hate. I hope to upload every week or so, but reviews make me write faster!**

 **Basically this fic will be about my spin on season 3 and our favorite agents putting together the secret warriors and possibly picking up another agent along the way. For this story I want you to keep in mind that I've made Fitzsimmons come up with a way to be able to find out if a person would be able to survive the terrigen crystals before they go through the mist.**

Daisy, Lincoln, May, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, and Fitzsimmons were all gathered in Coulson's office, awaiting his arrival.

"Ah, good you're all here." said Coulson. "I have you all in here because of the recent assassinations of three U.S. government officials. They were killed by none other than an assassin from The Red Room."

"As in where Black Widow came from?" asked Hunter.

"Yes Hunter, have you never learned the backstories of the Avengers?" asked Coulson sounding mildly offended.

Hunter just shook his head.

"Okay so why can't the government just take this case since their people were the ones hurt?" said Daisy.

"Good Question. Well this case is a little more special because first of all the three who were killed were the specific targets since the killer walked through the building without harming others and did this task in under 6 and a ½ minutes and second, using the program Fitzsimmons designed it turns out the girl is an inhuman but hasn't been exposed to the mist." said Coulson while displaying a headshot and a particularly blank file on the screen of an eighteen year old girl named Emma Stevens.

" Perfect, we basically know nothing about her and seems to have the skills of a trained specialist according to this footage." complained Bobbi.

" Not true, we at least know she is from North Carolina, and I'm assuming based on that and the picture we have of her Daisy can do a little hacking into some security cameras and track her all the way back to the red room." argued May.

" That might be possible but I doubt she will go right back to them since she knows the government is looking for her." said Daisy already getting on her laptop. Now where did you go Emma? She thought to herself.

After she shot them Emma just ran. She knew government agents would be on her ass any second.

Once she got to her car she put on her hat and a pair of sunglasses and proceeded like normal person through traffic so she didn't into a silly car chase.

She was headed to a say house even though she thought she could just run. Run from it all, run from police, run from the red room, run from everything. She wasn't as disgusted from killing as her first time doing it, but she never liked having the blood on her hands. She knew this wasn't the way an assassin was supposed to feel. Her parents didn't train her to have emotions.

But Emma knew it was stupid to run, so she headed for the safe house, not even knowing a certain agent was tracking her every move.

 **Okay you guys that's the first chapter! I know its kinda short but I plan to have a longer chapter up Friday or Saturday.**

 **But anyway thanks for reading a please leave a review down below!**


	2. Watch Your Back

**Hey Everyone! So I got this chapter up a lot earlier than expected so here ya go! Thanks for reading and big THANK YOU to anyone that reviewed on the last chapter!**

 **Anyways, here is a longer chapter since the last one was really short!**

* * *

Grant Ward stared at the television screen as he watched the local news talking about the assassinations of three high up U.S. government officials.

"Corey, hack into the Pentagon's security cameras." Grant Ward ordered his I.T. guy.

"Yes Sir, it might be a hard hack though." replied Corey.

"What did i tell you?" yelled Ward in Corey's face.

"Okay...Okay i'm doing my best." said Corey nervously.

Ward just shook his head. Truth was Hydra wasn't doing so well, they had missions here and there but Ward could not just gain enough ground to even become a threat to Shield. He needed to do something big, he could not just figure out what though.

* * *

 _45 minutes later._

" I'm in!" yelled Corey jumping up from his chair and rewinding the cameras to the time of the assassinations.

"Move" ordered Ward. He watched the screen patiently until he saw a young woman, maybe a teenager even walk right up to one of the officials and begin to talk to him even though he seems confused as to why she is even in the building. All of a sudden they stop talking and the man reaches for his walkie talkie, but before he can say anything the girl pulls out a gun and shoots him directly in the forehead.

Ward watches the footage from the next murder. This time the government official seems sceptical from the start since the public wasn't allowed access in the pentagon and the girl was obviously too young to work here. He immediately reaches for his gun after hearing over the intercom announces there is an intruder in the building. The girl then quickly takes advantage of the distraction and rushes forward for his gun, the two get into an fight. The fight doesn't last long. The girl obviously possesses a lot of skill, she takes him out quickly.

Ward doesn't even bother watching the last video.

"She's good...Really good. And young, so Shield is gonna be digging into this and probably bring her in. We have a chance here people…if Shield recruits her and we could capture her, I've seen first hand what Coulson would do for a new protégé. I'm tired of not being on their radar, so if we get ahold of this girl we could finally be a threat to Shield." announces Ward.

* * *

Emma knew she had to avoid the security cameras basically everywhere, since the government, police, and probably even Shield would be looking for her.

She didn't know much about Shield except they were responsible for The Battle of New York… Oh yeah and the fact that they stole Natasha Romanova from the Red Room. Natasha was one of the best from her class. Emma is also is considered one of the best.

She was also one of the oldest from her class. Emma often helped the younger kids train, they looked up to her. She actually had some privileges in the Red Room, for example she still had her parents… only because they actually worked within the Red Room. Her dad was named Carter and he was a psychologist and helped with mental training and was actually something called and inhuman, which gave him the power of hypnotizing someone. Her mom, whose name was Nicola was a doctor who taught the assassins useful medical tips for if you got shot or needed stitches or something.

Emma supposedly shared the same trait as her dad and was considered an inhuman, but she didn't seem to possess any "super power."

* * *

 _Everyone began to exit Coulson's office._

"Actually May, Daisy, Lincoln, and Mack stay here for a second." said Coulson.

"Okay" they all chorused.

"What's up AC?" asked Daisy.

" This girl is inhuman remember, so we don't want her killed. I don't think the others will remember that if they get into a fight with her. So, after saying that I'm only gonna send you guys in when we see she is back to the Red Room base and I'll keep the others as backup." explained Coulson.

"Bobbi and Hunter aren't gonna be happy." reminded Mack.

"I know but they will have to deal with that. This girl is from the Red Room and after meeting Natasha Romanoff I know all the pain she has been through and how being in the Red Room affected her." said Coulson.

"I agree with Coulson, Bobbi and Hunter have been stressed recently with Ward, so we don't know if they will be able to keep their cool in the field." stated Daisy. She then picked up her laptop and asked " If you don't mind Sir, i'm gonna leave to keep up with my search for Emma?"

"That's fine, You are all dismissed." said Coulson.

* * *

Daisy walked back to her bunk to continue her hacking into the security cameras in Washington.

She been working about 3 hours when she had a hit on Emma's face in a grocery store.

"Yes! Finally… I knew she'd show up eventually." Said Daisy talking to herself, while getting up to get tell Coulson.

* * *

Emma arrived at the safe house around 7:45 and realized there was _no_ food. At all.

She then knew she had to go to the nearest grocery store. She remembered to put on her hat and sunglasses before she left.

When she arrived she made sure to keep her head down so the security cameras wouldn't see her directly.

Her plan was working until she got bumped into at the cash register line and her sunglasses fell off. And she just so happened to be a security camera right above her.

 _Damn it. She thought to herself and just ran out of the store._

 _She just hoped no one recognized her and called the cops._

* * *

 _Emma arrived back at her safe house twenty minutes later_

Emma knew she just better head back to The Red Room since they would wonder where she was pretty soon and that the police would be on her tail any minute after her scene in the grocery store.

She at least called before she headed back.

* * *

 _Nicola- "Hello?"_

 _Emma- "Hey, it's me."_

 _Nicola- "We've been wondering what happened you are all over the news."_

 _Emma- "Is there a clear picture of my face to where I'll be recognized if I go to an airport?"_

 _Nicola- "Not exactly but I suggest you just drive."_

 _Emma- "Okay."_

 _Nicola- "One more thing."_

 _Emma- "Yes?"_

 _Nicola- "If anyone stops and tries to talk to you...kill them."_

 _Emma- "Okay. Bye"_

 _Nicola- "See you soon."_

* * *

And just like that Emma agreed to kill someone. She never knew why her parents are even apart of this horrible organization. Maybe they were forced like her but she doubts it. She just thinks they are cold blooded killers like her. She doesn't know why anyone would want their kid to grow up as an assassin.

She just let go of her thoughts like she was taught and turned on the radio to listen to music… It was gonna be a long drive to Maine.

* * *

After telling Coulson of her recent discovery of Emma's latest location Daisy continued her hacking and eventually got into a Shield satellite and found it much easier to track Emma dice she now knew her car since the accident at the grocery store.

Daisy now knew Emma drove a 2015 red jeep but she assumes she eventually gonna ditch it. So the police will get off her tail.

She set up a program to alert her when Emma's car stops so she could go hang out with the team before the mission.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys up to? Asked Daisy plopping down on the couch next to Lincoln.

"Nothing much, just trying to pick out a movie to watch." Replied Fitz

"We are stuck between either watching _The Dark Knight Rises_ or _The Terminator."_ Explained Bobbi.

"Definitely not _The Dark Knight Rises_ because Coulson will be in here for hours ranting about how Captain America is so much better than Batman." Explained Daisy.

The room filled with laughter.

The agents at least got a little fun before tomorrow's mission.

* * *

 **Okay so that's it for Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me how I did on this chapter! Expect more action in chapter 3!**


	3. Captured

**Okay, so sorry for all the typos in the past 2 chapters, I'm trying to upload new chapters as often as possible, so sometimes my brain just skips over them!**

 **Haha okay, so on another note thanks again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter for you!**

* * *

About 11 and ½ hours later Emma arrives in Maine and parks her car about 2 miles away from The Red Room base.

As she jogged her way back to base, Emma prepares herself for the "debrief." At least that's what it's called anyway. Emma know there is gonna be a punishment for allowing security cameras to spot her, when she has been trained better than to let that happen.

She's not really worried about the beating though, she can take the pain. What she's worried about is the pain they will make her cause.

The superiors know she can take the pain, so her punishment is beating the younger assassins-in-training or if they haven't been succeeding in training, she sometimes has to kill them. Emma didn't enjoy hurting them, they looked up to her. Then the next thing she knows, they look at her like she is a monster.

Emma reaches The Red Room and enters through the back way. The kids training tell her hey when she walks past them on her way to the boss's office.

She enters the office to find her boss, Victor sitting at his desk waiting for her.

"Ahh, I've been wondering when you'd be back." said Victor.

" I've been busy killing people in the U.S. government." replied Emma sounding hostile.

"Don't take a tone with me, your face is all over the news and for all I know you could have just lead government officials right to us. So on that note we will be evacuating the base in 3 hours, I've already informed the others." scolded Victor.

"Through the tunnels? Do you see anybody shooting up the place? You knew I couldn't avoid all cameras, it was the freaking Pentagon, what did you expect my face not to be put all over the news?" asked Emma.

"Yes, through the tunnels and you know I still have to punish you. " reminded Victor.

"Who is it this time?" wondered Emma.

"Katherine. She hasn't been excelling in hand to hand combat." said Victor.

"Then just let me teach her, she doesn't need to be crossed off yet." argued Emma.

"What did I say?" screamed Victor.

"Yes Sir." mumbled Emma walking out of his office.

"Oh and kill her in about an hour so it's not as obvious." Victor said casually.

* * *

Emma walked through the gym about an hour later looking for Katherine. She located her at the punching bags.

"Hey Katherine, can I talk to you outside in 5 minutes?" Emma asked.

"Umm, yeah sure." replied Katherine sounding nervous.

 _Emma walked to her bunk and got her knife and first aid kit. She then walked over to Katherine's closet and stuffed some clothes into a bag._

 _*5 minutes later Katherine is waiting outside in the back alley.*_

Emma walked out and greeted Katherine.

"Hey, okay so i'm gonna need you to trust me okay?" warned Emma.

"Okay?" said Katherine sounding confused.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Victor ordered me to kill you." said Emma.

Katherine glanced around nervously looking for something she could use as a weapon to defend herself.

"I'm not going to." said Emma pulling out her knife. "I'm just gonna remove your tracker okay so I'm gonna have to cut open your leg, remove the tracker, stitch you up, then you're gonna take this bag and get the keys out okay? There is a red jeep about 2 miles from here, take it and drive. I don't wanna kill you." Explained Emma.

" Okay, but I can't avoid the Red Room, you know they will find a way to track me down." Said Katherine on the verge of tears.

"No they won't. They're gonna think you're dead, I'm gonna tell them I shot you in the head and put you in one of the apartments next door." Argued Emma

"Alright… Alright just get the tracker out of my leg." Said Katherine sitting down.

Emma worked swiftly but got the tracker out and stitched Katherine up safely.

Emma then reached for the bag and pulled out a gun and shot the brick wall in front of them and startling Katherine in the process.

"What the hell?" Katherine said loudly.

" They need to think I shot you. Take this leave now, the car is straight down this ally onto the road then take a left and head straight down that road all the way to the first diner you see and you'll find the car." Explained Emma.

"Okay… And thanks." Said Katherine.

"Your welcome. Now go." Ordered Emma.

* * *

Emma probably would have killed Katherine if they weren't gonna be evacuating the base in an hour.

She walked back into the building and put up her first aid kit and washed her knife, and decided she needed to take a run to clear her head.

Emma told a superior that she was gonna go for a jog and should be back soon.

* * *

The team was currently headed to Augusta, Maine, They were about 30 minutes out.

They headed out as soon as Daisy's laptop had alerted them Emma's car had stopped and Daisy saw on satellite feed that Emma had parked her car, and then walked 2 miles to a big building.

They assumed this was the Red Room base, since Emma had been there about 1 and 1/2 hours.

Daisy and Lincoln were going over the mission plan when Daisy got another alert that Emma's car has started moving again.

"Now, where is she headed?" asked Daisy while walking over towards her computer with Lincoln.

She then rewinded the satellite feed to when she got in the car.

"Wait, hold on." said Lincoln. "Can you pull up her file?" he asked.

"Yeah...why?" Daisy asked while pulling up her file.

"See that?" said Lincoln, pointing at the footage from 2 days ago. "Emma has brown hair… in the satellite feed, the person getting in the car has light blonde hair." he stated.

"You're right!" exclaimed Daisy while rewinding the feed to when the blonde haired girl left the building.

The two watched as they see the blonde girl walk out of the building but she stops as if she is waiting for someone.

Then they see someone else with walk out of the building.

"Think that's Emma?" Asked Lincoln

"Hard to tell without seeing her face but it could be."

The two return to silence as they watch the newcomer pull out what looks to be a knife.

The feed gets even more confusing as they watch the woman perform a mini-surgery on the blonde haired girl's leg. Then she removes something and starts to stitch up her leg.

"What the hell?" Lincoln says as the two see the blonde haired girl receive a bag then get up to leave.

The two watched in interest as they then see the brown haired girl pull out a gun then shoot the brick wall in front of her.

"So did that girl just let another assassin go free when it looks like she was sent out there to kill her?"

"I don't know...but I know that we have to get to that building." Replied Daisy getting up to show the others the footage.

* * *

Emma was stopped in a coffee shop when she got a text message from Blair, a fellow assassin. If Emma was considered " _The best of her class"_ then Blair was a close second. She was a year older than Emma, but since Emma had grown up in the Red Room, she possessed more skill.

Blair- _Where are you? Victor announced we are evacuating early! Many already left! Everybody out at 4:15!_

Emma glanced at her watch seeing it was 3:20.

Emma- _On my way. Went for a run, about 25 minutes out._

Blair- _Okay hurry. Victor said me and you are last ones out, to make sure everybody and all their files are gone._

Emma- _Okay. I'll be there soon._

Emma threw the rest of her drink away and left the shop.

She started her jog home.

* * *

The team was about 15 minutes from the building and going over their plan once again.

"Okay, so remember Lincoln you have the 1st floor, Mack the 2nd floor, Daisy the 3rd, and May the fourth. Emma is our only target but if we could also get a superior of some sort that would be outstanding." Stated Coulson.

"Bobbi, Hunter, and I will run comms. from here. Fitzsimmons are Med-Support but stay in the plane.

"Got it. How long before we need to head back to the plane? Questioned Daisy.

"I'll give you 30 minutes." Answered Coulson.

"7 minutes before landing." Announced May.

* * *

Emma was 2 blocks away when she got another text.

Blair- _Only me, a doctor, and a few of the 13 year olds left._

Emma- _Alright, I'm 5 minutes out… Start leading them out._

Blair- _Okay._

Emma was putting her phone back into her pocket when she heard the roar of a plane above her.

She looked up but didn't see a commercial airliner, she saw an all blacked out, military looking plane. _Damn it._ She thought.

She pulled her phone out while already starting to run and told her voice command to " _call Blair"_

Blair- " _Hey, what's up?"_

Emma- " _Get them all out now, government plane headed your way."_

Blair- " _Okay they're already on their way down to the tunnels. You need me to wait on you?"_

Emma- " _Nope, I already have my bag packed I'll just run inside and get out."_

Blair- " _Okay. I'm about in the tunnels anyway I'm gonna lose signal."_

Emma- " _Wait what base in case I don't catch up to you guys in the tunnels?"_

Blair- " _Vancouver."_

Emma- "Alright meet you there. Bye"

Emma hung up the phone and sprinted toward the building.

* * *

Daisy, Mack, Lincoln, and May were adjusting their weapons since they were about to arrive.

"Remember, the people in that building won't hesitate to kill you." Reminded Coulson. "Please don't get hurt out there." He said.

"We won't." Promised Daisy

"And I want you guys in the field to try not to talk, cause if you do you are just asking for an assassin to find you." Said Coulson.

The agents were less than 30 seconds from landing.

"Okay let's go get an assassin." Said Mack

* * *

Emma ran into the building right before she saw the plane hover in the air for a few seconds then land on the roof.

It was weird going through the base with nobody there.

Emma ran up the stairs 2 at a time to get to her bunk.

She got there and picked up her bag and very quickly changed into dark jeans and a jacket, then reached under her bed grabbing a box.

She opened it then grabbed her handgun, a fake passport, and some extra ammo.

Emma knew she needed to leave but after all she was required to do a quick sweep of the place to make sure nothing strange was left behind.

She didn't feel the need to check the 4th floor because nothing much was up there except mission wardrobe.

She did need to head up one level though to the 3rd floor because all the files and labs were on that floor.

She was just about finished checking the file cabinets when she heard the roof door get kicked open.

"I was wondering when you guys would come in." She said to herself, knowing she didn't need to be quiet since the walls were a one way soundproof. You could hear out, but others couldn't hear in.

She quickly finished checking the cabinets and labs and decided she needed to hide on the third floor since could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

She hid behind some of the file cabinets right before she heard the door from the stairs open.

She heard light footsteps and assumed it was a woman.

She then pulled out her gun quietly.

She then realized she left her bag on the lab table.

* * *

Daisy saw nothing on the 3rd floor.

She didn't hear anything either.

She decided to head to over to the labs on this floor. She reached the lab on this floor and saw a duffle bag laying on one of the tables.

It was then that Daisy felt the other heartbeat. She quickly turned around only to see Emma Stevens pointing a gun at her head.

"Who are you...Army, Navy, Shield?" Emma asked.

"Doesn't matter. Either way I'm here to help." Daisy replied.

Emma just laughed. "Okay so is helping considered locking me up for the rest of my life? If so, then no thanks."

Emma then quickly swung the gun to try and hit Daisy's face.

Daisy quickly ducked barely dodging the hit. She quickly recovered and used her powers to launch Emma towards the wall and knocked the gun away.

Emma hit the wall pretty hard.

"Your one of them?" Emma asked getting up and running towards the woman.

Daisy didn't reply but quickly threw up her hands to try and block the punch but wasn't quick enough. She then felt her nose start to bleed.

Emma then took the chance to land a kick to Daisy's ribs. Causing her to drop a weird looking gun.

Daisy recovered quickly and landed two quick punches to Emma's face.

Emma staggered backwards but didn't lose her ground.

The two women were punch for punch and kick for kick.

They each were bloodied and bruised but neither gave up.

Emma managed to somehow get the gun back but didn't shoot it. She just used it to pistol whip Daisy.

Daisy fell to the ground but got up and used her powers once more on Emma.

This time Emma was slower to get back up but still did.

She landed another punch to Daisy's face but felt three sharp pains in her stomach afterwards.

She started feeling dizzy and looked over to see an older Asian woman pointing the same weird gun at her.

Emma then lost consciousness.

* * *

Daisy got up off the ground grimacing.

"You hurt?" Asked May.

"I think I have a broken rib or two." She replied.

Daisy walked over to Emma's body and put her in cuffs.

May walked over and started to carry her out.

"Get her bag and gun." Stated May while walking out of the room.

Daisy walked over to the bag and looked through it just seeing clothes and passports.

She put the bag over her shoulder and walked over to get the gun.

She picked it up and felt it was kinda heavy. She looked in the cartridge to find it fully loaded.

"She could've killed me but didn't. Said a confused Daisy.

It was that moment that she knew there was still good left in Emma Stevens.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now! Please leave a review and tell me how I did! The reviews make me write faster! I plan to upload on Tuesday. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. The Interrogation

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've rewrote the chapter like 7 times times! Once again thanks for the reviews, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. So here is another one!**

* * *

Emma woke up in some sort of interrogation room.

She remembered being captured by some sort of government agents, but figured it was Shield since one of them was an inhuman. And she knew about their spill of terrigen crystals in the ocean.

She sat patiently waiting for someone to come through the door.

About 20 minutes later a man with a robotic looking hand walked in.

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier_

Coulson and the team were all talking in the lounge room on the plane.

"Okay so here's the plan, I'll walk in do a brief questioning, and then if she doesn't open up to me we'll send Daisy in." Explained Coulson.

"We want her to trust us so we won't use physical force." He reminded.

"And if she doesn't talk?" Asked Hunter.

"She will eventually." Coulson said.

"What are we even gonna ask?" Wondered Daisy.

"We want to know their bases, their leaders, that kinda stuff." answered Coulson while getting up.

"I'm headed in." He said.

* * *

Coulson walked into the interrogation room and sat down in the chair opposite of Emma.

"Hello Miss Stevens." He greeted

She just gave a halfhearted smile in response.

"We'd like to know about the organization you work for." He said.

Emma laughed. "I don't if I'd call it _worked for_ , but I'm sure you know all about it, given the fact you have Natasha on your side."

"You're right, but a lot has changed and we do know a lot about it but we wanna know your story." He said.

"Have fun trying to figure that out. I'm can't help you. I'm sure you know what could happen if I talked and word got around to the room." She replied

"We have plenty of time on our hands and I guarantee your safety while you are in our custody." Coulson responded and leaned back in his chair. "I can tell you about myself if you would like."

"Go ahead." She said with a smile.

"Alright then. My name is Phil Coulson. I run the organization that has you in custody at the moment. I started out as a young field agent and worked my way up the ranks. I've worked with the superheroes you've heard about on the news. I've been through a lot." He said while holding up his robotic arm. "But it's made me become a better leader." He told Emma.

"We don't have you here today because of the thing that happened in Washington. We have you here because you possess a special trait." He explained.

* * *

"He's telling too much." said May

"I agree, what happens if she was to escape? She could tell all her assassin people and somehow gain her powers." Complained Hunter.

"We need to trust him. He is trying to gain her trust." Argued Daisy.

"What's the point if we are just gonna lock her up?" Asked Hunter.

"Did they put Romanoff in a cell for long?" Mack responded.

"Well… I guess not but I guess after seeing what Ward did to Bobbs, it's just hard to trust a murderer." Said Hunter sarcastically.

"She's 18 years old! Do you think she really wants to just kill people for the rest of her life for an organization she is forced to work for?" Daisy practically yelled.

And on that note everyone was quiet and continued to watch the interrogation.

* * *

Emma listened to Coulson explain to her about the special trait.

She was watching him. Studying his movements and how he talked.

She could tell he hasn't lied about anything yet.

Emma knew he was trying to work some type of angle. If they were just gonna lock her up she'd be in a cell. She was in a weird room with hexagon shapes on the walls and a metal desk in the middle which she was currently handcuffed to. She figured it was a plane.

She knew she could just dislocate her thumb and hurt the man...but she didn't want to.

She didn't want to go back to The Red Room.

Shield could be her chance to finally escape. She wouldn't miss her parents or anyone at the Red Room. After all she was taught not to make attachments.

That's when she remembered, when she got a really sharp pain in her leg.

She winced but quickly put her mask back on and pretended she didn't have a dull ache in her leg.

Coulson didn't hide the confusion on his face.

She figured if she didn't want The Red Room to find her, she better tell them about the tracker.

"If you don't mind me asking, we aren't headed to your base are we?" Emma asked.

"Why do you ask? He replied.

"Because I believe you have forgotten to remove the tracker from my leg. The reason I winced is because it's been activated since I'm missing. When a tracker is activated it causes pain in the area it was implanted so you don't try and escape The Red Room" She responded.

"So that's what you did to the girl's leg in the alley way?" Coulson asked.

"Yes actually." Emma remarked.

Emma didn't know why she told the man about the tracker. If she thought about there is a chance she could get locked up for the rest of her life or be turned over to the government and wait to see how long it would take them to figure out how many people she has killed.

It was either be imprisoned by Shield, killed by the government, or go back to her old life.

She just hoped she made the right choice by telling him about the tracker.

* * *

The silence had long since blown over.

"Fitzsimmons get prepped for surgery!" May yelled over all the chatter."

"Right away!" They responded.

Fitzsimmons rushed off to the lab.

"I'll go in and ice her." Stated Daisy.

"Alright. Mack go with her to carry the girl to the lab." Said May.

"Yes ma'am." He replied

Daisy went to check and see if Fitzsimmons were ready.

"You guys ready?" Daisy asked.

"Yep we should be good but I'll have to add another anesthetic to her even after the icer because we have no idea how complicated this tracker will." Replied Simmons

"I'm working on setting up the X-ray machine now." Said Fitz

"Alright she'll be back in a few minutes." Reminded Daisy while turning around and taking off in the other direction.

* * *

 _Daisy and Mack stood outside the interrogation room waiting on Coulson's signal._

"Obviously we are gonna have to remove the tracker Miss Stevens." Coulson reminded.

"I know. So you could go ahead and give the go ahead for your people outside to come in and shoot me with one of those weird guns again." Emma replied coolly.

Coulson just sighed and nodded his head.

Daisy and Mack suddenly burst through the door.

Emma looked over only to be met by a blue bullet to the forehead. For the second time that day she was met by a dizzy feeling only to lose consciousness once again.

"Way to do it nice and quickly." Coulson commented sarcastically.

"That's what we're here for." Reminded Daisy with a smile.

Mack picked Emma up and started carrying her towards the lab.

* * *

"Coming through!" Yelled Mack while placing Emma on the operating table.

Simmons then injected an anesthetic into her arm.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some room to work so can everyone please clear out." She announced.

Fitz carried over the miniature X-ray machine and played it over her leg to see how complicated of a tracker they were dealing with.

It wasn't very complicated, but still impressive that she removed one with just a knife.

"Okay Simmons, come take a look." Fitz called out.

Simmons walked over and looked Into the machine.

"Okay, let's get started." She explained.

Simmons made the first incision and worked her way around some wires until she got to the central point and disconnected it from her bone.

Then she finished removing wires and pulled out the tracker in one piece, then handed over to Fitz so he could work his magic.

She then stitched up Emma's leg and wrapped it up for the time being.

Fitz examined the tracker before he threw it on the ground and crushed with his foot.

* * *

The team knew Emma wouldn't be awake for a few more hours so they put her back in the interrogation room so they could catch up on some sleep.

They knew tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Emma awoke several hours later.

She looks looked down and saw the bandage on her leg and realized she must had been through surgery.

She figured she had gotten enough sleep so she decided to stay awake until morning. However long that was. By her internal clock she figured it was about 4 am. So not too long until someone got up.

She sat thinking about the information Coulson told her.

How she possessed a special trait. She knew she got it from her father, but to her knowledge she didn't have any power. Really the only thing she knew about her power is it is currently saving her ass.

If it wasn't for the fact she had the thing, she'd probably would be in a cell right now.

She knew they weren't just gonna release her and ask her to join Shield. She had to earn their trust.

She's pretty sure she has got the trust of the girl she fought in the lab at Red Room.

She had the chance to kill her but she didn't.

Emma didn't want to since the girl had powers and she hoped to find out about hers.

Emma just wanted to know what this special trait was. Why did the trait not show up? Does it have to be activated or something?

* * *

When Emma finished her thoughts she figured it was about 5:30 am.

She knew someone would come through the door soon so she just had to wait.

* * *

Around 6:30 the older Asian woman came in carrying a tray with what looked to be a banana and a piece of toast with a cup of water on it.

"How's your leg?" She asked directly.

"Okay I guess." Emma responded.

"Our Doctor will look at it later." Said May

Emma just nodded her head.

The woman stood by the door so Emma assumed she was waiting on her to finish her meal.

Emma ate the toast and part of the banana.

"Geez don't talk so much." She said to the woman.

"I'm not in here for a conversation." May replied holding back a smile.

"Alright then." Emma said then finished her water.

"Are you done eating?" May asked

"Yes." Emma replied quickly.

May then took her tray and walked out of the room.

"Sure are some friendly people here." Emma whispered to herself.

* * *

"So what's the plan today?" Daisy asked Coulson while walking into his office.

"I really don't know to be honest." He replied with a laugh. "I wanna kinda go with the flow on this one."

"So we are trying to get her on our side?" Daisy asked.

"She could be a good asset." He responded.

"Okay so there is the possibility we could start to trust her but what if we can't get the team trust her?" Daisy wondered aloud.

"Then we make her prove her trust." Said Coulson.

"But she'd have to be on a mission." Daisy said confused.

"No she doesn't. Obviously we have to continue our interrogation, but then we set up a fake mission, offer her the chance, have one of the agents get out in a bad spot, and see if she saves them." He explains.

"Confusing but I see where you are going with this." Daisy responded.

"Well then, let's go continue our interrogation." Coulson said.

* * *

 **Okay so that is it for chapter 4! Honestly wasn't my favorite chapter but it needed to be posted to clear a few things up. I know it's kinda short but I plan on a longer one next week!**


End file.
